Current U.S. Government regulations require vehicle headlamps to have so-called on-board aiming that includes some form of indicator that will permit a person to observe when the headlamp is out of aim and allow the headlamp to be manually repositioned to the aimed position. In order to comply with these regulations, it is common for vehicle manufacturers to have a leveling device mounted on the headlamp that provides a visual indication when the headlamp is properly aimed in the vertical plane. Some form of indicator is also provided on the headlamp that will permit a person to observe readily when the headlamp is out of aim in the horizontal plane and allow the headlamp to be manually repositioned to the correct aimed position. The latter type of indicator is often referred to as a recalibration device, and it allows a person to re-aim the headlamp in the horizontal plane if the headlamp should move out of the aimed position due to vibrations or other causes.
There have been various arrangements of a leveling device and a recalibration device proposed for use with headlamps, and examples of such arrangements can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,056, issued Nov. 19, 1991 in the name of Suzuki et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,532, issued Aug. 11, 1992 in the name of Shirai et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,542 issued on Aug. 11, 1992 in the name of Daumueller et al. One problem with the prior arrangements of the leveling device and the recalibration device as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents is that, in each instance, the two devices are separated from each other with the leveling device being located in one area of the headlamp assembly and the recalibration device being located in another area of the assembly. As a consequence, during final inspection of a vehicle in a manufacturer's assembly plant, the person making the adjustments for aiming the headlamps must check two separate areas in order to achieve correct aim of a headlamp.